


Life's Unknowns

by sheca504



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff with a little bit of angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Possible smut, Seme Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Some out of character-ness (maybe?), Tags May Change, Uke Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheca504/pseuds/sheca504
Summary: It's Goku's first day of high school. He was expecting a lot of things from his first day. What he wasn't expecting rough and gruff Vegeta to come along and turn his world and everything he knew upside and it doesn't seem like his problems will end there either.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer #1: I don't own anything dealing with Dragon Ball or the characters.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: I have watched a few episodes of Dragon Ball, so I'm not super familar with the characters or the show, so please forgive me on the possible OOC-ness of the characters. This was an idea that wouldn't leave my head and I thought it would be really great to share this disaster with the world lol. 
> 
> Disclaimer #3: I'm using the US school system to write this and what I know from my experience.

Regular Text-Talking

_Italic Text-Thinking_

 

_**Goku PoV** _

I wake up to the loud blaring sound of my alarm. I groan as I try to hit the snooze button behind me, refusing to open my eyes or turn around. Forcing myself to keep hold of the deep sleep as much as I possibly can. The minute that I hit the button and curl back to sleep, my mom burst in through the door.

“Kakarot, what are you still doing in bed? Come on and get up before you are late for your first day of school. You better get up before your father and brother eats up all the food.” She says in a teasing voice. I can hear her laughter trickling behind her as she heads out my room.

I sigh, _“I guess it’s time to face the world.”_ I sit up in my bed and stretch out my muscles and my tail. I quickly used the bathroom and then head downstairs to the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen with my tail lazily swinging behind me. I sit down at the table where my dad and my brother, Raditz, was already stuffing their faces.

I let out a lazy but rushed “good morning” as I quickly fix my plate of food, hunger is taking over my body that that drowsy feeling used to be. They both return the sentiment in between bites that made me laugh and shake my head at their antics. Their tails are high alert for anybody foolish enough to come to take their food. _“Can’t really fault them for it, it just seems like when it comes to food, there is no stopping us.”_ I think to myself as I basically inhale my food.

“So Squirt, ready for your first day at a high school?” Raditz asked, causing me to pause my eating.

I was about to open my mouth to answer him but the glare that I caught from mom in the corner of my eyes made me swallow the food first. I give her an apologetic smile that caused her to roll her eyes and turn to her cup of coffee, _“When did she sit down and when did she fix herself a cup of coffee?”_ , with a soft smile and her tail swinging softly to let me know that she isn’t upset with me.

I turn my attention back to Raditz and shrug, “I guess. I'm just hoping that today will just go okay.” I rub the back of my head like I always do when I’m nervous, feeling that familiar scar from when I hit my head as a kid. My tail is widely shaking behind me.

Dad laugh, “You’ll be fine, you just have the first day of school jitters. They will go away before you know it.” He reassured me.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Besides, if anybody tries to mess with you, then they got me to deal with.” Raditz says as he flexes his arm causing dad to let out a snort and mom to giggle behind her hand, “And it’s Bulma and Krillin’s first day too, so they would be there to help you out when I can’t.” I got excited at the sound of my best friends’ names, remembering that they would be there too.

We finish up our breakfast and hurry up to get ready for school. I quickly took a shower and got dressed in my favorite simple orange and blue stripe t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a hole for my tail to fit comfortably. Then slip on some white tennis shoes. I check myself in the mirror in my room. Moving my hand through my dark brown mop of a hair on top of my head.

I sigh and then shrug, “There is no hope for this mess.” My hands flop down against my side. I straighten out the hair on my tail, grab my backpack and head downstairs.

Mom and dad are waiting at the bottom of the stairs. “Aww, my baby boy first day of being a high schooler. You are getting so big.” Mom starts to tear up. Dad wraps his arm around her, “It’s going to be okay honey, it just means that our little Kaka is growing up.”

Their attention is making me blush, “Geez, you guys. I’m just going to school, I’m not moving out yet.”

Which was the wrong thing to say because mom starts went from silent cries to a full blown out sob. “Yet?!? Oh, great this is just the beginning. Next thing you know, you’ll be moving out for college and getting your own job, then you have a mate and then you would be having babies of your own.” 

I ran over to my mom and give her a big hug, “Aww mom, I’m sorry. No matter what, I’m still your little Kaka.” I say, trying to soothe her. I relax when I felt her arms wrap around me and her tail wrap around my waste. We stand there like that until she calms down.

She pulls back and rubs the top of my head, “I’m sorry baby, I got a little emotional there.” She wipes the tears from her face.

Dad snort, “A little? Honey, you basically turned into a waterfall.” Mom elbows him that caused dad to groan. Mom may be weaker than dad but she sure knows how to do some damage.

“Well, now that all of the emotional stuff is out the way, can we start getting a move on.” We turn around to see Raditz standing in the doorway with his arms cross and a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.”

I turn back to mom and give her a tight hug as she kisses my cheek. “Have a good day dear and Raditz, you make sure to take care of your brother. You hear me?”

“Don’t worry mom, everything is going to be alright.” He answered back.

Dad rubs his hand on my head, “See ya’ kid.”

I pull away from them and follow Raditz to his car, “Bye mom, bye dad. I’ll see you when I get home.” I wave at them as I close the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiyans and humans go to school together (for anybody who is curious and what to know).
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta's turn to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the first chapter. There was a lot of self-reflection for myself with that chapter lol. Well, here is chapter 2.
> 
> Also, there is going to be some jumps in between POV's that I hope won't be too distracting for you guys
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Dragon Ball or the characters.

Regular Text-Talking

_Italic Text-Thinking_

_**Vegeta POV** _

I’m sitting in front of my house in my car, annoyed with how long it is taking for my brother to come out the damn house. I tapping away at the wheel, debating if I should just leave him to figure out his own way to school. Tail wound tight around my waste.  _ “If I leave him, I got to deal with mom’s nagging but if I sit out here any longer, I’m forced to sit out here and he knows that I hate waiting.” _

Just when I make up my mind to leave him, I see him running out of the house. “Sorry, sorry, I know how much you hate to wait but you know how mom can be on the first day of school.” He blabbers. His tail twitching in time with his blabbering.

I huff as I pull out the driveway, “Why do you think that I ran to the car before she spots me?”

I saw Tarble smirk in my peripheral, “You know that you’re going to get an ear full when we get back, right?”

I send him a smirk in response, “About time we get back, she would have already realized that it would be useless to get upset about anything that I do.” His smirk fell off his face. He tries to retort but realize that he has nothing to combat with, so he crosses his arms with a huff, “Whatever” he mumbles.

We didn’t say anything else on my way to school, the sounds of the radio is the only thing that can be heard in the car. I pull into the school’s parking lot and find a decent parking space. I get out and see Raditz’s car in a nearby space.  _ “Huh, who knew that the Hairball will get here before I would.” _ I shrug and grab my backpack from the back of my car.

“See you at lunch?” I ask over my shoulder as I head towards my class. I figure that he can find his own way around without me babying him. Tarble nods his head as he walks towards the opposite direction. He surprising able to not hit anybody with his lazily swinging tail. “Sure, see you then.”

I walk into my first class and spot Raditz and Nappa already in the room in the middle of the conversation. They nod their heads at me and I returned the sentiment.

“So Hairball, why are you here so early. Normally, it takes you forever to get here. Is this going to be a new habit for you?” I smirk as I take a seat next to them. Nappa let out a deep chuckle, “Yeah, I was wondering the same thing.”

Raditz rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up. I was just making sure that Kakarot was able to find all his classes before I see him at lunch.” 

“Kakarot?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He scrunches up his eyebrows, “Yeah, you know. My little brother.” He sees the confused looks on our faces, “Did I not tell you guys that I have a brother?” We shake our heads. He shrugs, “I guess I forgot to bring that up with you guys.” He laughs nervously.

“How can you just forget to mention that you have a brother? You know that I have a brother, hell you even met him before.” Sometimes Raditz can be such an idiot.

“In my defence, Kakarot is never home when you guys come over. He is always out with his friends. Also, he can get really shy around people he doesn’t know. So, it never felt like a right time to bring him up to you guys.” He huffs.

Before I can say anything else, the bell rang for the start of class stopping the conversation from continuing. I was a bit frustrated that I couldn’t get my questions answered but then I stop and think to myself,  _ “Why do I care so much anyway?”  _ I push the thought of Raditz brother to the back of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best way to keep Vegeta and Goku from already knowing each other but hopefully this worked out pretty okay with you guys lol. Also, let me just say that Vegeta is a pretty difficult character for me to get down but I'm not entirely upset by this.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Dragon Ball or the characters.
> 
> So, I just realized how long this chapter is (or at least longer than the first two). So, I just want to say that I have no idea what length I want these chapters to be and I just stop when it feels right.

Regular Text-Talking

_Italic Text-Thinking_

_**Goku POV** _

I was pretty disappointed that my first class didn’t have either Bulma or Krillin in it, so I end up sitting next to this random kid in class that I easily recognize him as fellow Saiyan.

As soon as the teacher lets us free to do whatever, the kid turns to me with a big smile, “Hi, I’m Tarble.” He says the minute the teacher lets us free to do whatever.

I give him a shy smile right back, “I’m Kakarot but my friends call me Goku.”

He tilts his head in curiosity, “Why do they call you that? That’s a bit odd.” I can feel my smile dim a bit. I debated telling Tarble the story. I mentally shrug, “ _Oh, what the hell?”_

“Well, there was an elderly man that me and my friends would visit when we were younger and got to a point that he was like an adoptive grandfather to me. ‘Goku’ was a nickname he picked out for me from a book he used to read all the time that was about a Monkey King.” I explained with a laugh while wiggling my tail for emphasis. “So, when he died, it felt right to keep ‘Goku” in remembrance for him.” I sigh, still feeling the pain of his death.

Tarble blink, “Oh wow, I’m so sorry about his death. He sounds like a wonderful person. How did he die?”

“Old age catching up to him and he had a heart attack.” I rub the back of my head with my hand. Tarble must have noticed me getting anxious to get out the topic so he moved on, “So, do you prefer Goku or Kakarot?”

I thought about it for a minute, “I’m okay with both but seeing as how I would like us to be friends, I think Goku would just work out for me.” I cheerfully say.

“Wait...you want to be friends with me? Just like that? Even though we just met and I’m basically a stranger to you? You don’t even know if I’m some type of evil mastermind who just try to take over the world and you just want to be friends? Just like that, huh?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. His tail twitches in a predatory way.

I shrug and smirk, “I have done much crazier things than this.”

He gives me a strange look then burst out in a fit of giggles, “I like you, Goku. I can see that there is never a dull moment with you.”  
I try to mock embarrassment but I couldn’t stop laughing, “Oh stop it you before you make me blush.”

Which caused us to laugh some more. Our teacher had to tell us to calm down multiple times. When we finally calm down, we spend the rest of the free time we had getting to know each other. We found out that we have similar taste in humor and we share a lot of the same classes together, which is nice to have someone to navigate this school with.

“So Goku, do you have any siblings?” he asked. 

I nod my head, “Yeah, I have an older brother who goes here. If you sit with us, you can get a chance to meet him.”

Tarble laughs, “Oh that’s funny, I have an older brother who goes here too. What is your brother name? I might have heard of him from my brother.”

“Raditz” I answer.

His smile drops, “Wait...your brother is Raditz? I know him, he is a good friend of my brother. He came over to my house several times before. How did I not know about you? We could have been met a long time ago.”

I shrug, “I honestly never met any of his friends. I was always on the go, so he didn’t have much of chance to invite me to hang with him and his friends.” I pause before I continue, “Also, I pretty much keep to myself around people I don’t know. So, he most likely didn’t want to push.”

“Huh, that makes sense. Though, I never would take you for a shy type of person. You definitely don’t come off like it.” I shrug again, “I don’t know, when I walked in and you seem to have this aura around you that comes off...as safe in a way and it made it easier to talk to you.” I can feel my face get warmer. Tarble gives me a gentle smile but decided not to push the subject, which I was thankful for.

We continue talking until the bell ring. Our teacher reminding us to be ready to start buckling down for tomorrow before we walk out of the classroom. Tarble and I head to our next class, which I was super excited to see Bulma in there. I nearly ran over to her to give her a big hug.

“Bulma! I’m so happy that we share a class together.” I said cheerfully. My tail swinging wildly behind me. She laughs as she hugs me back, “It’s good to see you too, Goku.”

I pull back but kept an arm around her, “Hey, I want you to meet a new friend of mine.” I smile down at her. 

She smirks, “Goku, you’re making friends? That’s something new.” I huff, “Hey, I can do things on my own.” She pats my back and says in a voice for a mother talking to their child, “I know sweetie.” I roll my eyes and turn to Tarble, who was covering his mouth to cover his laugh. His tail swinging side to side in a amusement behind him.

I groan, “Please don’t encourage her. She will keep going if she knows that she has an active audience. She thinks she is funnier than she really is.” I tease and wink at him. Bulma slaps my chest, “Don’t be rude.”

I chuckle, “Bulma, this is Tarble. Fellow Saiyan and possibly our next world leader. Depending on if he decides to rule the world one day. Tarble, this is my best friend, genius and mother hen of our little group, Bulma.”

Bulma beams at him, “Nice to meet you but I doubt you are going to rule the world when I get into leadership.”

Tarble smirks, “I like to see you try to beat me to it.” They kept going back and forth about who would take over the world first all the way until class started. I have a good feeling that they would be pretty good friends, so I'm not worried about the banter they just had. 

This teacher wasn’t as laid back as the other teacher, so we weren’t able to have a lot of time to talk to each other. The little time we had, Bulma and Tarble seem to really hit it off with each other which made me feel really happy. When class ended, we separate from Bulma with promises of seeing her at lunch.

Krillin was in the next class with his girlfriend, Android 18. I greeted them with just as much enthusiasm as I did with Bulma. I introduced them to Tarble with a lot less dramatic than him meeting Bulma but everyone seems to get along just fine. We sit down and chat with each other. I let Tarble get to know Krillin and 18 with me jumping in every now and then with my inputs. The class started in a similar way as the last class and went the same way.

I was so happy when class was over and lunch was next. My stomach wouldn’t stop growling. I heard a noise next to me, I turn to see Tarble holding his stomach too with a blush on his face. I smile, _“I’m glad that I’m not the only one who is hungry too.”_

18 giggle behind her hand. “How about you guys go ahead. We’ll meet you in the lunchroom.” Krillin says amused. I smile and nod as I pull Tarble towards the smell of food. I’m slightly aware of his laughs behind me but I’m too focused on the thought of food. The lunch line felt like it was taking forever but I was relieved when we finally got out food.

We stand around looking for a place to eat when Tarble spots a place, “Hey, there is your brother. I see that my brother is sitting with him, so you get to meet him too.” He points over where I can see my brother’s massive hair. He is sitting with two other guys who seem to be Saiyans too, going by their tails. One is a huge, buff guy with a bald head and the other guy is pretty much shorter than the bald guy and my brother. I’m guessing that he is Tarble’s brother since they both have spiky, tall hair. We head over to their table.

“Hey bro.” I enthusiastically greeted him. He looks up from his food and smile when he realized that it was me who interrupted him.

“Sup dude.” He looks next to me to see Tarble standing there. Tarble waved at him with a soft smile. Raditz smile back, “I see you are making friends. How about you guys sit down with us.” We nod our head and sit down.

“Kakarot, this is Nappa,” The bald guy nods his head in greeting, “and this is Vegeta.” Tarble’s brother looks up from his food and everything just stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Goku and Vegeta finally 'met' (or as close to meeting as we can get...for now).
> 
> For anybody who wants to know, the book that I mentioned for Grampa Gohan was a real book that I found out that DBZ was based off so I used that to explain why some people call Goku, Goku. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta's Side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Dragon Ball or the characters.

Regular Text-Talking

_Italic Text-Thinking_

 

**_Vegeta POV_ **

I huff, _“Why does bother me so much?”_ I ask myself for the millionth time. _“It shouldn’t matter to me that the furball has a brother or n_ ot.” I couldn’t get the thought off my mind all throughout the first two classes. Luckily, we weren’t doing much, otherwise, I would be definitely missing some stuff. I shrug, _“Wouldn’t matter since I can easily get notes from Nappa or Raditz later.”_

I was a bit surprised to see that the bell for the third to be over and the start of lunch was ringing. I grit my teeth, annoyed with myself to be yet again caught off guard and allowing this annoyance to control my thoughts. I growl under my breath as I stalk my way to the lunch and get my food. I do have to admit that my mood lightens up a bit when I started to eat.

Nappa sat down next to me with his food and Raditz sat across from us. We just sit there and eat in silence. Occasional words past in between us but we just let the sounds of everything around us wash over us as we stuff our faces.

“Hey bro.” I hear an excited voice push in through the silence between us. I look up to see a kid in an orange and blue striped shirt and blue jeans. Wild black hair on top of his head standing over Raditz with a big smile over his face.

I silently snort, _“So, this is his brother. Nothing special for me to be stressing about all day for.”_ I see Tarble standing next to him. I raise my eyebrow, a little surprise to see him with Raditz’s brother. He smiles and waves. I nod my head at him and turn my attention back to my food.

I vaguely hear Raditz introduce his brother, or Kakarot I guess his name is, to Nappa. I look back up when I heard my name. Our eyes met and I gasp.

Looking back at me is the two beautiful, onyx orbs staring right back at me. _“Did I really say beautiful?”_ A more sane part of me ask. I’m vaguely aware of someone trying to get my attention but I couldn’t bring myself to avert my attention. It felt like an eternity has passed between us but at the same time, it didn’t feel like enough.

The moment was broken when Kakarot looks away to his brother, he seems to be about to answer something Raditz must have said. Before he can say anything, I growl, shocking everybody at the table. _“What is wrong with me?”_ Sane me ask, feeling weirded out by this new side of me.

Nappa elbow me in my side that causes me to come back to reality. I blink and look around the table. Raditz is frowning while looking at me and Kakarot. Kakarot seems to be coming out of some sort of a hypnotic trance as he and Tarble sat down at the table. Nappa and Tarble have a concerned look on their faces as they look at the three of us, wondering who is going to say or do something first. I put my head down to stare at my food and start eating again. Trying to force myself to focus on something else besides the awkward silence that washed over us. Everybody following my lead, with Kakarot and Raditz being the last one.

The silence was again broken by an excited, “Goku!”

I looked up confused when the voice sounded really close to our table, _“Who is Goku?”_ I see a girl with short blue hair, behind her is a short bald kid and a blonde hair chick.

Kakarot looks up at the people behind him. His once solemn look turn to look a pure excitement and joy, “Hey guys, come sit down and join us.” He pointed at three empty chairs. They quickly sit down with their lunches. I can see Raditiz in the corner of my eye look relieved to see his brother acting this way. _“I’m guessing this is his normal.”_

“So, you guys already know my brother and you guys met Tarble earlier today. Well, these are my brother’s friends Nappa and... um...Vegeta who is also is Tarble’s brother.” They politely say hello to us. We nod our heads in return, _“I wonder if I’m the only one who noticed him stuttering over my name?”_ I thought to myself.

“They are my best friends, Krillin, Android 18 and Bulma.” Kakarot beamed at them. I swallow down the growl that threatening to come back up again.

“So Goku, are you heading over to my place after school?” The blue hair girl asked, confusing me, _“Why does she call him that stupid name?”_

Kakarot nods his head, “Of course. I wouldn’t break our after school tradition.” He bites his lip causing my eyes to train on his mouth. He turns to my brother, “Hey, do you want to join us?”

Tarble look shocked to be included in the conversation, “Umm...sure... if it’s okay with you guys?” He looks at Kakarot’s friends. They all nod their heads with some sort of smiles on their faces. The blue hair girl jump in, “Of course, we would be happy for you to join us.” She smirks, “We got to catch you up to every embarrassing thing that Goku has ever done.” That cause Kakarot to yell a “Hey!” in a mock offence. Raditz chuckle, Nappa snorted next to me, Tarble and that blonde chick giggle behind their hand and the bald kid let out a loud laugh. Even I let a small smirk flash across my face. _  
_

Kakarot look around the table and pout, “You guys suck.” When Tarble calms down, he accepted their offer. The rest of the lunch was just filled with plans between Kakarot and his friends.

The bell ring, Nappa, Raditz, and I went our separate way from the rest of the group after Raditz says bye to his brother. I give Tarble a quick nod that he returned. Once we got to our class, Raditz turned to me, looking the most intimidating that I ever have seen him.

“What was that between you and my little brother?”

All I can think to myself was: _“Oh brother.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will still be in Vegeta's POV
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz and Vegeta are trying to get to the bottom of things. Nappa just can't believe that he is friends with these guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Dragon Ball or the characters.
> 
> Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it took me a while for me to get this chapter out. I been dealing with school and moving that it made me lose motivation to write. So, here is the next chapter to make up for my absence.

Regular Text-Talking

_Italic Text-Thinking_

 

**_Vegeta POV_ **

“Well...I’m waiting. You better answer me right now before things start to get worse for you and it better be a good answer.” Raditz growled when I didn’t answer right away. The “or else” was silently applied. I growl back, “Are you threatening me, furball?” 

“So what if I am? I feel like I have all rights to when you were basically undressing my little brother with your eyes.” He glared.

My shoulder slump and I sigh as I pinch the bridge of my nose. I silently thank the gods and goddesses out there that this was going to be a laidback class. “Look...I honestly I don’t know.” I grit my teeth, I hate the feeling of not knowing what is going on, “It just felt like...everything just seems to...disappear but him when we locked eyes.” I groan feeling ridiculous.

“What does that even supposed to mean? You even growled when he looked away from you. That is not normal.” Raditz huff

Nappa let out a chuckle which causes me and Raditz to turn to him. “What is so funny?” I glared at him, not appreciating his laughter at a time like this. “I can’t believe how much of a bonehead you both are being right now.” He said in between his laughter, “Vegeta had found his chosen mate in Kakarot.” His laughter got louder, causing people to turn to look at us. I growl at them, making them jump and turn back around.

“What do you mean by chosen mate?” Raditz tilts his head in confusion.

Nappa shrug, “Basically, it’s when two Saiyans can sense their mates in each other by eye contact. Kinda straightforward stuff.”

Raditz huff, “Yeah, if one of them is an omega but we know that Vegeta is an alpha and Kakarot never presented as one.”

“Since we saw that Vegeta and Kakarot were triggered by it and Vegeta is an alpha then that only can mean that Kakarot is going be start presenting pretty soon. Which would also explain why eye contact was the trigger when it is normally the smell of mates that causes it.” Nappa suggested.

I raised my eyebrow, “How do you know so much about this stuff?” Raditz nodding along in agreement. Nappa rolls his eyes and smirk, “It’s because I was paying attention to our teachers when they talk about Saiyans mating, unlike you knuckleheads.” I give him a heated glare as Raditz yell out a whiny, “Hey, not cool bro!”

I huff, even though I hate to admit it, he is right. “Anyway, what are suppose to do now?”

Nappa shrug, “You guys can’t stay away from each other. Now that part of you two is now active, there is no way it can be deactivated without hurting either one of you, especially since Kakarot is an omega. It would cause him even more pain being separated from you for too long.”

Raditz whine at the thought of his little brother in pain, “As much I don’t like the idea of you around my little brother, I rather not see him in pain. So, I have to agree with Nappa here.” He turns to Nappa, “They don’t need to live together, right?”

Nappa shakes his head, “No...at least not right now. They just need to spend time together and have time alone.”

I sigh, feeling a weight on my shoulder that wasn’t there this morning. I curse Kakarot for putting me in this predicament even though I know that it’s not his fault.  _ “How did this become my life?” _ I thought to myself. I close my eyes and massage away the headache that was trying to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish this chapter was longer but I couldn't get enough brain juices flowing to add to this and I didn't want to make this chapter keep running with no substance so I just end it here. Next chapter should hopefully be out soon with a lot of substance and it would be longer than this one lol
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Life Update

Hey guys,

I'm so sorry for the super late update. At first, I couldn't mentally bring myself to write and the thought of writing just felt like a weight on my shoulder than a breath of fresh air. I promise that was all on me and not the blame of nobody. Right when I finally felt okay to at least write a sentence, my laptop decided that it wanted to stop working (it's been about month or so since I had a working laptop). My step-grandfather said I can have his (I'm currently writing this on my phone and it's a nightmare for my eyes and fingers) whenever he can get it from the pawnshop, so fingers crossed that will be soon. Again, I'm sorry for the hiatus and I hope that you guys will be here for more whenever I come back. Thank you for the understanding and patience that I been receiving (and clearly undeserving) of. I promise to be back as soon as I can. 

 

Thank you and good bye for now


End file.
